On with the Show
by VickyT36
Summary: When Buster and the performers come down with the flu before a show, it looks like it'll have to be cancelled. But his niece Cassia has an idea, and with the help of her friends they show will go on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, VickyT36 here with another sing fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1  
**

Ever since six-year-old Cassia Moon had gotten her new kidney, things couldn't be better. She could finally live at her house full time, she didn't need dialysis anymore, and she could go back to school and be with her friends.

One morning, Missy dropped her off at her elementary school. "Have a good day, sweetie." said Missy, as Cassia got out of the car. "Thanks, Mommy, bye." said Cassia. As her mom drove away, Cassia walked inside to her 1st grade classroom.

As she passed the other classrooms she saw some of her friends. She saw her two oldest friends, Brianna the porcupine and Frankie the chimpanzee in their 3rd grade classroom. She waved to them, and they waved back.

In the 2nd grade classroom she saw her other friends Albert, the black bear, and Janice, the polar bear. When they saw her they waved, and Cassia waved back. By the time she got to her own classroom, she saw her friend Lanie, an ostrich.

"Hey, Lanie." said Cassia, taking her seat next to her. "Hi, Cassia." said Lanie. Soon morning announcements came on, and school officially began. At recess, Cassia and Lanie met with their older friends on the playground.

Together they all played on swings, slide, jungle gym, and played tether ball. At lunch they all sat together, and started talking. "So Cassia how's your uncle's latest show going?" asked Frankie. "It's going good, I can't wait to see it." Cassia answered.

"Me either, Ash has been practicing a lot lately." said Brianna. "You're lucky that your brother's dating Ash." said Janice. "Thanks, she's also teaching me how to play the electric guitar." said Brianna. "Cool." said Albert.

"I can't wait to see Meena sing, she's really good." said Lanie. "I'm looking forward to hearing Johnny, he's great on the piano and a good singer." said Frankie. "My favorite is Gunter, his dance moves are awesome." said Albert.

"Rosita's my fav." said Janice.

* * *

When school was over, Cassia caught the bus. Since her mom worked, she took a school bus to leave school, got off at a stop close to her uncle's theater, and stayed there until her mom came to pick her up.

She got off at the stop, and walked down the street to the Moon Theater, when she got there she went inside. She walked backstage, and saw everyone rehearsing. "Hi, Uncle Buster." said Cassia, when she saw her uncle.

Buster turned around and smiled when he saw his niece. "Hi, Cassia, how was school?" asked Buster. "Good, you guys getting ready for the show?" asked Cassia. "Yep, everyone's getting ready." said Buster, referring to the others.

Rosita and Gunter were practicing their dance routine, Johnny was practicing the piano, Ash was rocking out on her guitar, Meena was vocalizing, and Eddie was practicing his stagehand skills. "So Cassia, you excited?" asked Buster.

"Yeah, I can't wait. All my friends are looking forward to the show too." Cassia explained. "Well, it'll be nice to see some young faces in the audience." said Buster. Suddenly they heard coughing, and saw Ms. Crawly coming downstairs.

"Ms. Crawly are you okay?" asked Buster. "Mr. Moon, could I clock out for today, I'm not feeling very well." Ms. Crawly said. "Sure thing, Ms. Crawly." said Buster, and Ms. Crawly left. "Gee, I hope Ms. Crawly's okay." said Cassia.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine." said Buster.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

It turns out Ms. Crawly called in sick the next day, apparently she came down with the flu. Normally it would've been no problem, but after a couple of days Buster started coughing and sneezing, and feeling sick.

Buster was currently in bed in the loft above his theater. Missy was taking his temperature, and Cassia was watching from a distance. "Hmm, yep 101, you officially have a fever." said Missy, looking at the thermometer.

"Great, just great." said Buster, sounding all stuffed up. "Uncle Buster, with you sick what's gonna happen to the show?" asked Cassia. "Don't worry, Cassia. Just because I'm sick doesn't mean the show can't still go on." said Buster.

Suddenly the phone rang. Buster reached towards his nightstand, and answered it. "Hello, Moon Theater, Buster Moon speaking." he said. "Mr. Moon, it's Johnny, listen I'm really sorry, but I can't do the show." he said.

"What, why?" asked Buster surprised. "I have the flu." Johnny answered. At his home, he was in bed, surrounded by tons of used tissues and tissue boxes. "Oh, sorry Johnny, truth be told I've got it too. Get well soon." said Buster.

The two then hung up. "Something wrong?" asked Missy. "Johnny has the flu too." answered Buster. Then the phone rang, and Buster answered it again. It was Ash, she had the flu too, at her apartment she was in bed drinking tea.

Rosita called next, she'd caught the flu too. At her house she tried to rest, but the sound of her twenty-five kids prevented her from doing so. Gunter was next to call, saying he had the flu too, and the minute he hung up, he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Last to call was Meena's mother, she couldn't even talk on the phone because she was so tired and had a high fever. "I can't believe this, everyone sick how could this happen?" asked Buster when he finally got off the phone.

And this is how it happened, Ms. Crawly was the first to get sick, and she passed it on. First it was Johnny, Ms. Crawly had been giving Johnny refresher courses on the piano, and forgot to wipe down the keys, and of course that's house Johnny got the flu.

Then it was Ash, Johnny had came in to tell her that Buster wanted to talk to everyone, and she got the flu from the doorknob. Next it was Rosita, Ash high fived her for doing a great dance routine.

Of course Gunter got from dancing with Rosita, and he passed it on to Meena when he handed her the microphone. And after cleaning up after closing, Buster forgot to wash his paws, and that's how he got it.

"Well it looks likes it's time to cancel the show." said Buster. "But Uncle Buster, you can't." said Cassia. "Sorry, sweetie, but a show can't happen if everyone who's supposed to be in it is sick." said Buster.

Cassia's ears drooped, she was really looking forward to the show. "Hey, sis, before you go, you think you could get me some orange juice?" asked Buster. "All right, be right back." said Missy.

* * *

The next day at school, Cassia told her friends the bad news. "The show's gonna be cancelled?" they all asked. "Yeah, everyone got the flu." explained Cassia. "What a disaster." said Albert. "I bet it would've been a great show." said Lanie.

"There must be something that can be done. My Uncle Buster always says the show must go on." said Cassia. "Like what? There's nothing that can be done." said Frankie. As the school day went on, Cassia's teacher asked her to deliver a message to the office.

As she walked to the office she passed the music room, the 3rd graders were having their music lesson. She peeked in and saw Frankie playing the piano, and Brianna was playing a guitar. While passing the gym, she heard dance music.

The 2nd graders were having their gym class, and she saw Janice and Albert dancing to the Cha Cha Slide. Coming back from the office, an idea popped into her head, but she'd need some help to put it into action.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At recess she gathered all her friends and told them her idea. "Say what?" they all asked. "We can do the show." answered Cassia. "But we're just kids, how can we replace the contestants?" asked Lanie.

"Frankie, you can play the piano like Johnny can, Brianna you can play the guitar like Ash. Albert and Janice you guys can dance like Rosita and Gunter, and Lanie you can sing to replace Meena." Cassia explained.

"But Cassia, I'm just learning to play the guitar." said Brianna. "And Janice and I can dance but we're not as good as dancers as Gunter and Rosita." said Albert. "Come on guys, wouldn't you want a chance to perform on stage?" asked Cassia.

They looked at each other, and began nodding, they would like to perform on stage in front of an audience. "If we practice we can do it." said Cassia. "Well, you've convinced us, Cassia." said Frankie. "Yeah, we'll do it." said Lanie.

"Great, the show will go on." said Cassia. "Cassia, I hate to rain on your parade, but how're we gonna put on a show by ourselves?" asked Janice. "Right, I'll have to ask my mom for help." said Cassia.

* * *

When Cassia got home that evening, she told her mom about her idea. "You and your friends want to do the show?" asked Missy. "Yeah, we're talented, and I could host." said Cassia. "I don't know, sweetie." said Missy.

"Oh please, Mommy. You saw how disappointed Uncle Buster was, and I'm sure everyone else is disappointed too. If we do this they'll be no disappointment." said Cassia. Missy thought about it for a while, and then she came to a conclusion.

"Okay, sweetie, you and your friends can do the show." said Missy. "Thank you, Mommy, and don't tell Uncle Buster I want it to be a surprise." said Cassia. "Okay, I'll put in a call to Eddie, and have him watch over you at the theater." said Missy.

On Saturday, the kids' parents dropped them off at Moon Theater, and Cassia and Eddie were waiting for them. "All right, guys, the show's in two weeks and we gave lots of work to do, are you ready?" asked Cassia.

"Yeah." they said. "Great, so let's get started. Frankie what songs can you play on the piano?" asked Cassia. "I can play "My Girl"." Frankie answered. "You'll play that for the show. What about you Brianna?"

"I can play Ash's song "Set it All Free", and I can even do her moves." said Brianna, she was about to shake, when Cassia stopped her. "Let's save it for the show, Brianna. Janice, Albert you guys can dance to the Biker Shuffle." she said.

"You got it, Cassia." said Janice. "And Lanie, you can sing "Conqueror"." "Got it." said Lanie. "Now first we'll start by rehearsing, and I'll pick out some costumes. Mr. Eddie, you make sure Uncle Buster doesn't come down." said Cassia.

"You got it, little lady." said Eddie. Eddie walked upstairs, and found Buster still in bed. "Hey, Buster how you feeling?" he asked. "Eddie, what are you doing here?" asked Buster. "Your sister called and asked me to keep an eye on you. She says you don't know how to take care of yourself when you're sick." Eddie explained.

"What, that's crazy." said Buster. "She said you once tried to take your temperature by putting the thermometer in your nose." said Eddie. Buster was too sick to argue, so he just gave in.

* * *

Downstairs Cassia's friends were practicing, while Cassia was picking out costumes for them. After finding some costumes, she went to go give them to her friends. "Hey, Brianna I think I found you a costume." she said.

"What is it?" asked Brianna. Cassia held up a hanger that had a black short sleeve dress and pink jacket on it. "Cool, it's just what Ash would wear." said Brianna taking it. "How's the song coming?"

"It's going great, I just have to put the words with the music." said Brianna. "Great, keep up the good work." said Cassia, and she left. Next she went to give Frankie his outfit. For him she picked out a purple suit.

"Where'd you find this at?" asked Frankie. "In a trunk, my mom told me that the animals who sang "My Girl" wore this." Cassia explained. "I'll definitely be a blast from the past in this." said Frankie, taking it.

Cassia picked out a yellow leotard and skirt for Janice, and yellow shirt and black pants for Albert. "It'll be great for dancing in." said Janice. "Yeah." agreed Albert. And for Lanie, Cassia picked out a teal sleeveless dress.

"Nice choice, Cassia." said Lanie. Cassia smiled, everything was going smoothly, and they'd be ready for the big day.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

When the day of the show came the contestant's fevers went down, but they still didn't feel that great. But they were disappointed that there wouldn't be a show. However they each got a invitation to come to Moon Theater.

Though they didn't know why, they picked themselves out of bed, and went to the theater. Upon arriving at the theater, they saw that a lot of animals had come to the theater. "What's going on?" asked Meena.

"I thought the show was cancelled." said Johnny. Inside, they saw Buster, and he looked just as confused as they did. "Mr. Moon, what's going on?" asked Ash. "I have no idea, Missy told me to come down, and I see this." Buster explained.

"Ash." said a voice. Ash looked to the right, and saw her boyfriend Michael. "Hey, Michael, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Brianna asked me to bring her here, and I bought you this." said Michael, handing her a Styrofoam bowl.

Ash took it, and opened it and saw bean soup. "Thanks, babe." said Ash. "Glad you all made it." said a voice, Missy came up to them. "Missy, what's going on?" asked Gunter. "You'll see, come on the show's going to start soon." said Missy, as she led them to their seats.

"Show?" asked Buster confused. Backstage, the kids were getting ready. "You guys ready?" asked Cassia. "Ready." they all said. "Now guys, I want to thank you all for this. Now let's get out there and show them what we can do. Albert and Janice you're up first." she said.

After everyone was seated, the lights dimmed, the spotlight came on, and Eddie lowered the artificial moon. Buster couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his young niece standing on the moon, wearing a purple sparkly dress.

"Cassia?" he whispered, and all the others were just as shocked. "Welcome animals small and big, since my uncle and his performers were too sick to put on their show, me and my friends have our own show. So for our first act, Albert and Janice." said Cassia, into the microphone.

She slid off the stage, the moon went up and so did the curtains. Eddie started the song biker shuffle, and on stage appeared Albert and Janice. As they danced to the music, Rosita and Gunter smiled, they were pretty good dancers.

When the song ended, everyone applauded. "Let's hear it for Albert and Janice." said Cassia, as the two bears took a bear. When the applauded stopped, she spoke again. "Now let's give it up for Frankie." said Cassia.

Everyone clapped, as a piano was wheeled onto stage and Frankie sat on the stool. Then he began playing my girl, and singing along. Johnny had to admit this little chimpanzee could really play the keys for a kid.

After his act was over, the audience clapped, and he bowed. "Great job, Frankie, and now here we have Brianna." said Cassia. Brianna walked on stage with her guitar, and she started stamping her foot, and the audience clapped to the beat.

Then she started singing, "Set it All Free". "She's singing my song." said Ash in shock. "You really taught her how to play that guitar." said Michael. That made her smile, Brianna was using the skills Ash had taught her.

Brianna then started getting into the music, she began shaking, causing her quills to fly all over the theater. When she finished, she saw the audience had ducked to avoid the quills. "Oops, sorry." she said.

But the audience cheered anyway. "Good job Brianna, now for our final act, Lanie." said Cassia. Lanie came out on stage, and started singing, "Conqueror". Meena was impressed, for such small child, she had a nice voice.

Once she finished, everyone clapped, and all the other kids went on stage and took a bow. The curtains closed, and the kids started talking about how the show went. "We were awesome." said Albert.

"Yeah, they really liked us." added Lanie. "Great job everyone." said Cassia. "You all were fantastic." said a voice. They turned around and saw Buster and Missy coming back. "Feeling better, Uncle Buster?" asked Cassia.

"I am, and your show really helped." said Buster. "Well I just wanted to make sure the show went on." Cassia explained. "And it did." said Buster kneeling down to her level. "I'm so proud of you."

Cassia smiled, she had made her uncle happy, and made sure his show went on.

 **The End, and b on the lookout 4 Sing 2**


End file.
